


Trust in A Dream

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: All of Season 2, MSR, RST, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 18





	Trust in A Dream

He’s so boyish while he sleeps. You try not to think of the way he automatically reached to hug you at the door. Things have gotten complicated lately, you are now so much more than just partners and friends. He’s more protective of you and while you want to scold him and tell him you’re fine you relish the attention. At firstly you thought it was because of your abduction that he would see you as the sister that returned. But now you realize he never thought of you like that. You were and are his equal and he loves you. Melissa and your mom told you as much when you were gone. 

You assumed the anguish was from his failure to save you but now as the recent cases and the way his body covered you in that shower. Jesus. Afterwards as he stroked your wrists kissing them lightly. Your breath hitched in your throat and you saw his plain desire for you in his eyes. You didn't pull away because you felt the same. You reached up and brushed your lips across his just to tell him you feel it too. You love him as fiercely as he loves you. He kissed you back and not in a hurried frenzy that you thought would happen between you both. His tongue doesn’t invaded your mouth like his thoughts invade your mind. He was slow methodical like one of your theories in a kiss. He was gentle and firm at the same time as his hands cupped your cheeks and you sighed so happily into his mouth. You could feel the smile as his tongue creased and explore every crevice of your mouth and as you grip the lapels of his suit jacket. Reaching up to gently touch his chin and get as close as possible. You pulled him back against you trapping yourself against the wall hoping he would take the hint. In the desperate way you whimper. His fingers tangled in your hair as he tilted his head just so to kiss you even more. It’s wasn’t electrifying but a small tingle that flows everywhere his fingers and lips touched yours. When he finally pulled back and you were panting just a bit looking at him nervously even though you started this. You brushed his lips first in that questioning way that makes it clear you knew the danger. 

“We umm…” he stutters a bit and looks down rubbing his face. “We need to think this through,” 

Oh, oh, oh he might of kissed you back but maybe it was a pity kiss but as you start to doubt him, doubt your devotion and step back and rationalize all the ways this is a terrible idea. You look up at him. 

“I have,” you can only whisper it. “I’ve thought about it so much, and all the reasons and …” as you trace the fine lines of his face with your soft fingers. Feeling the stubble, using your other hand to grip his fingers. 

“I kept thinking we shouldn’t, they would use it against us, and what if we didn’t work out, and the work, god the work is so important to both of us.. And I just kept thinking Mulder...you make me the most me person I can possibly be, and it’s too late, too late for me to walk away from you. I can’t and I won’t. So if you don’t…” you remember swallowing hard as your voice trembled forward “feel the same… even though I know, I know you do.” 

That’s how this started and the months that continued where you both struggled with the growing need for one another. Endless hours of exploring skin, kissing hidden places, laughing among the tangled sheets, you reveled in the love that two people can share and hide from the world. But then on a cold night in a horrid sequence of circumstances he gave up his sister for you on a bridge and you both watched her fall to her death. You knew then, whatever this was or is was never going to be simple again. 

It is your own fault, as you struggle to lift him off the soft chair, the one which you rode him on just a few days ago. Panting, aching and struggling for breath as he gripped your ass and sucked on your nipple. 

“Come on..I want you to lie down” you mutter trying to get him to lie down in your bed, stripping off his clothes in a detached type manner, for if you look and see the shattered face of the only person you have ever so truly loved you will crumble too. His father god his father. He is clearly running a fever. You lie him back then race to get a cool washcloth. 

You mutter “it’s ok, it’s ok.” Even though you aren’t really sure it is. 

Things just changed for you and now they will change again. His obsession will cost you both, has cost you both. You look at his face once he finally falls asleep, snuggled against you. His breath even and deep. His snores are so soft but even in his state of sheer disorientation from the water at his apartment he clings to you caresses your skin. He muttered his love for you as sleep finally claims him. Tomorrow when you wake in his arms and try like hell to prove that the beautiful man who has stolen your soul isn’t a murderer. You pray that he will forgive you. That he will see that all you’ve ever wanted to do was protect him and love him for the incredible man he is for the future you have… together.


End file.
